By the Light of Fireflies
by Eternal Tiet
Summary: After a tiring day of battle, the group takes a break in the Black Cave. The discussion goes extremely off topic, and then, even further off topic. Maybe there is a method to their madness, or maybe it is just madness.


Just a little story I thought of while going back to level up in the Black Cave. There is some mild adult content, nothing too suggestive. You know, just Jansen and his Jansen ways. This follows more my normal writing style than the other two stories posted on this account. I hope you enjoy it, at least a little!

- By the Light of the Fireflies-

They had fought all day, one tedious battle after another. Their final stop this evening was going to be the Black Cave. There was rumored to be a Royal Seal here; they must have missed it on their first pass. It wasn't exactly something Kaim and the others would have noticed if not aware. They were in a hurry to find a way to Gohtza back then and allowed little time for exploration.

Of course, they were still in a hurry even now. Time always remained of the utmost importance. One thing the fighters had learned through experience: it was better to take the time and be prepared than to charge in with reckless abandon.

It took less than two hours to locate the seal and now they allowed themselves a much needed rest. It was to be a short break, just a little time to recollect after trudging over the rocky terrain. Kaim silently excused himself, finding a small formation of rocks which allowed him solitude. The rest had found themselves grouped around one of the firefly columns. It was a light source, not to mention the children (and Jansen) were completely fascinated by this natural phenomenon.

Sarah and Ming had remained with the main group allowing Kaim his space. Cooke and Mack sat closest to the pillar giggling openly as they watched the fireflies 'dance' in the darkness. Jansen had mysteriously taken the spot next to Ming, though she didn't seem to mind. Seth _unfortunately_ was also forced to take a seat next to Jansen. Sed had grabbed the remaining space next to Tolten, who was admiring his newly acquired treasure.

"A man and his large sword, huh?" Jansen grinned as he eyed the young King and his weapon. "I think I could make a further comment, but we are in the company of three ladies – and Seth."

The latter placed her hands on her hips, trying not to let his jab get to her. Two could play that game.

"Well, now I guess it's pretty obvious why you don't use a sword. Maybe a pocket knife would be more appropriate in your case." Seth retorted knowing that would anger Jansen. Of course, angering Jansen had become the main source of entertainment in her life these days.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. I think you're _implying_ something or _inferring _something… I'm never sure which means which. But whatever word is correct for this situation, that's what you're doing! It's too bad that I'm just too much of gentleman to respond any further. You know… I'm just not going to talk anymore. Yeah. I'm going to watch these pretty little bugs instead."

"Seriously, is that all it would've taken to keep you quiet this whole trip? Why didn't I know this before we left Uhra that first day? Valuable information you know!"

Mack leaned over to Cooke whispering, "I think these two act just like brother and sister. I don't even think _**we**_ fight that much."

"I don't get adults," Cooke replied shaking her head. "They tell us to get along and grow up. But if we're supposed to act like adults – then we would have to act more like kids! These two seem younger than us sometimes… and one of them is a thousand years old!"

"Maybe we should just tell them to act like kids then?" reasoned Mack. Adults were confusing at times, very confusing.

Ming smiled listening to the children's exchange. There was something so innocent in their logic, yet their observations were not entirely incorrect. These two kids had seen more pain in their short lives than she would have wished upon anybody. Leaning back, the Queen watched the illuminated trail left by the fireflies. Even in a place like this, there was beauty beyond words. In the span of a thousand years, this world never ceased to amaze her. She cherished its beauty, as it far outweighed its ugliness in her eyes.

Jansen's vow of silence was short lived, not that anyone had really expected him to follow through with his idle threat.

"What's the deal with all these Royal Seals anyhow?"

"Wow, random topic much," Sed said rolling his eyes. He would have said more, but had to admit he needed this break. It had been a long time sense he had trained so physically.

Jansen didn't hear the older man, or acted like he didn't, and continued on his current tirade.

"Did the King just wake up on the wrong side of the throne one day and think, 'hey I'm going to travel the world and leave these tapestry-like-things around in the most depressing places I can find.' I mean, could he have at least picked a few more beach locations? I could certainly use work on my tan. Not to mention seeing Ming in swimsuit, unless we went to a 'clothing optional' beach. I'm all for-"

Jansen was immediately silenced mid sentence. He felt a pain resonate through his skull as Seth's hand made contact with the back of his head. He had actually grown quite accustom to the sensation. It was her backup plan when his shins were not within kicking range.

The former pirate squinted her eyes unmistakably annoyed. Even with just the faint glow of the fireflies, there was no mistaking the ire in her expression. Ever.

"Don't even finish that statement if you don't want to end up Elmon fodder. Do you ever even think about the words you say _before _they leave your mouth?"

She reached over smacking Jansen on the head a second time. Okay, it _might_ have been excessive at that point. However, she was positive he would deserve it with the next words that spewed from his mouth. Not to mention she found a great deal of enjoyment bringing him pain, which was odd because normally she was a pacifist.

Still, even peace had its limits.

He rubbed the back of his neck, playing up the 'pain' aspect for the Queen sitting next to him. Maybe she would take pity on such a lowly defender of good. Unfortunately, it didn't deter him from continuing his earlier line of reasoning.

"Yeah, I know **exactly** what I'm saying. I just wondered why father of Golden Boob over there didn't find a more tropical location than the Black Cave. Really, all this mold isn't doing a thing for my allergies."

"I knew you would deserve that second hit," responded Seth to his last statement.

Jansen looked over at Tolten who seemed to be more confused than anything. He pointed a finger as if lecturing the young King.

"Just remember – think beach – if you decide to leave a trail of seals for your kid." The sorcerer's face paled instantly.

"Jansen, is something wrong?" Ming looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, the thought of Goldy here actually having 'offspring' is a little unsettling. I mean, imagine more than one of those glittery suits in battle. Scary… just scary. Makes me shudder."

"Enough," Kaim finally spoke from his resting spot.

Although annoying, Kaim understood their verbal sparring was a way to keep the others from thinking about the dangers ahead. At times, he even believed that both Jansen and Seth knew this; that is why they continued to draw focus from the reality of the situation. In a twisted way, they were offering a form of morale to the troops.

The mercenary stood, gathering whatever items were within his reach. He refastened his gear and nodded towards the entrance. "We need to get back to the White Boa. Tomorrow we head for the Temple of Enlightenment."

"Maybe they'll enlighten him on a personality," Jansen whispered sarcastically under his breath. He was well aware that everyone could hear his comments. "A thousand years and he still doesn't have a sense of humor. You'd think somewhere along the line, the guy would have learned to lighten up a little."

Of course, there was an unspoken consensus that just the opposite rang true. After a thousand years, it was amazing that the immortals still sought out human companionship. It would be easier to live their existence in solitude, forgetting the frailties of mortal life.

The entire group, save for Jansen and Ming, started to head towards the cave's entrance.

"So what do you say when this is over you and I try to find one of those clothing optional beaches?"

The thousand year old Queen chuckled at his eagerness. Sometimes even he held that childish innocence in life, even over the most 'adult' of topics. Ming reached out capturing one of the luminescent insects before her. She then took the firefly and placed it on his shoulder. After that she merely smiled at him, heading in the same direction as the rest of the group.

Jansen stood with his legs planted firmly to the ground.

"Wait, that wasn't a no, was it? I mean, I definitely didn't hear the word **no**."


End file.
